


Open Mind

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opium Den meets Italianate Villa, not your usual off-world accommodations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mind

It was the smell that John noticed first.  Not the smell of the incense that burned in small bowls on every flat surface, but another odour that snuck under the sickly sweet and spice aroma.  It crawled into his lizard brain and made his dick half-hard.  "Rodney, do you notice anything?"

"Of course not, Colonel.  You know me, stumbling through life all oblivious."  Rodney was eyeing the room from the doorway and wrinkling his nose at the smoke. 

"So you can smell it then?"

"I once wandered, purely by accident you understand, into a bordello in some backwater town in Russia.  The décor wasn't so much opium den meets Italianate Villa as this place, but the stink of sex was the same."

"Italianate Villa?"  John looked around and noticed the statue in the corner.  It looked like it was carved from marble all right.  "Wow, that's huge."

"Yeah, I'm suddenly feeling inadequate, and how did Priapus make it to this galaxy anyway?" 

"Same way we did?"

Rodney started to laugh.  He stepped into the room and plopped down on the nearest divan.  There were several of the low couches spotted around the room.  They were wide enough for at least two and almost as long as a bed, and were covered in plush red velvet upholstery with both ends rising up in graceful scrolls high enough to comfortably lean against.  The room was crowded with small ornate tables made from gleaming wood and intricately scrolled burnished metal.  The lamps gave off an almost orange glow, like sodium lights, that lit the trails of smoke that spiralled to the ceiling.  There was a little air making it past the pierced wooden screens over the windows, but not enough to clear the smoke.  John turned to check that Rodney had securely locked the door and saw a second marble statue, a female nude with exaggerated lush curves and perfect falls of curling hair that hid nothing.

Rodney was still laughing.  John stared at him, lips pulling into a grin for no good reason.  "It wasn't that funny."  John was starting to feel a chuckle threaten to escape.

"I know," Rodney said around a fresh peel of laughter.  "I just can't stop laughing."  He flopped back onto the red upholstery, and he spread his arms out wide.  He laughed a few more times and then lapsed into the occasional giggle.

"You know the last time I saw someone act like that was - oh shit."  John frowned and then started to laugh.  Rodney was right, he really couldn't help it.  He staggered over to the divan and sat beside Rodney.  "Rodney." John shook the other man's leg.  "Rodney, Rodney, Rodney."

"What," Rodney snapped and then dissolved into a fit of giggling. 

"I think we're drugged," John said in a deeply serious tone that was spoiled a little when he immediately started laughing again.

"I know," Rodney said and laughed until he snorted.

The little snort sound was so funny that John started laughing again himself.  He kept laughing until he rolled over to watch Rodney's face get all red and flushed as he gasped out a few more giggles.  Seeing Rodney all sweaty and breathing hard got John thinking about something other than how funny Rodney's little snorty laugh sounded.  "Rodney," John said and set his hand against Rodney's face.  John ran his thumb against Rodney's lips until his laughter died, and a dark glint of arousal lit in his eyes.

"John, I want, I need - God, this is so the wrong time and place, but I can't stop feeling-"

John stood and stripped out of his vest and jacket.  He unbuckled his thigh holster and hooked it over a nearby bit of metal scrollwork.  He kept going, pulling off his boots and stripping out of his pants.

"John?" Rodney hadn't moved from his sprawl on the divan.

"I don't seem to be in the mood to say no to you, Rodney."  John pulled his shirt off and added it to the pile. 

Rodney's gaze darkened a little more and he licked his lips and ran a hand across his own vest, skipping over the fasteners.  John bent down and started pulling open Velcro and buckles and laces and buttons until he had Rodney spread out naked, skin glowing pink against the red upholstery. 

"Tell me what you want," John said quietly.

"It's the drug, the incense, I can't-"

"No," John said, and he was certain.  The giggling euphoria was gone, eased aside by desire and lust.  He was horny, but he wasn't out of his mind.  He just felt open.  Open.  "You want to fuck me," John said, and he was certain he was right when he saw the black heat in Rodney's eyes.

"No, no, we don't have to.  Not if you don't, it's the drug."  Rodney frowned.

John slipped out of his underwear and bent to pick up his vest.  He pulled out a tube of lube and a condom.  He'd long since learned he was incapable of keeping away from Rodney on missions, even without drugged incense.  "It's not the drug.  You want to.  I want you to."  John shrugged. 

"No, no," Rodney said again, tracking John's movements with dark eyes. 

John tossed the condom so it landed on Rodney's chest and sat on the divan, leaning against the cushioned end.  He slicked his fingers and spread his legs.  It was an awkward reach, but he was able to get his fingers inside himself.  He'd done this much to himself, more than once, and he was used to the feel of the stretch, but the spike of pleasure still caught him by surprise. 

Rodney wasn't saying no anymore.  He wasn't taking his eyes off of John either. 

"How do you want me, Rodney?"

Rodney groaned and shook his head. 

"The other end of this divan is just the right height, not by accident I'm sure.  You could bend me right over it and just slide right in."  John held a metaphoric breath.

"No, no, no.  You know I wouldn't.  No, I want to see you." 

John grinned because he had known.  He slid down until he was on his back, and he kicked lightly at Rodney's hip.  "You're going to have to get off your back for once."

Rodney started laughing again and the little snorty sound made another appearance, but he reverted back to dark-eyed hunger quickly enough.  He also finally got up off his back and got the condom package open.  Rodney knelt between John's legs and snatched the lube away from John and swatted his hands away impatiently.  Rodney slicked his own fingers and slid one easily inside.  John groaned and arched his back.  This was very different from doing it to yourself.  He groaned even louder when Rodney started fucking him with two long, thick fingers.  John pulled his legs up into the air and back with a hand hooked behind each knee.

Rodney slipped closer, running his free hand up John's leg.  "Ah, the flexibility of the long distance runner."  Rodney started laughing again, and his laughter set John off too.

They were still laughing when Rodney slid inside John so exquisitely slowly that he thought he would come before Rodney finished his first thrust.John felt so full, so stretched wide open.Rodney started to fuck him and John revelled in all the sensations.The pull on his thigh muscles, the almost pain, blended seamlessly with the unrelenting waves of pleasure.He was dizzy with it; the drug having blasted open his brain's connection to his nerves maybe, or maybe it was always this good.He was guilty sometimes, with Rodney, of not paying enough attention to what Rodney was feeling.He was always losing himself in his own soaring sense of freedom.Rodney put up no barriers, allowed him to have his way, never said no.Was this why?Did it always feel this good, this overwhelming, to Rodney?

John pulled his legs up higher, let the muscles burn, let his back stretch to the threshold of pain.  He needed to ground himself in something or he was going to fly apart.  Rodney was fucking him harder, grunting with the effort, and his balls were slapping against John's ass with a plopping sound on each thrust and that started John laughing again.  His stomach muscles rippled with waves of laughter, and it wasn't receding this time; it wasn't falling back before his equally powerful arousal.  It was all mixed up; the chemical soup of the drug and his lust and the effects of his unstoppable laughter were making him so very, very high.  He was still laughing when he came, with come shooting over his belly and chest, and that was funny too.  The pleasure flooding his body was winning the war with the drug, and his laughter turned to deep groaning vowel sounds that spun out of his mouth and mixed with the slick slapping sounds on every thrust.

"So good," John managed to say.  He didn't want Rodney to think he was just high.  "That's so good Rodney, you are, not the drug, you.  Not stoned, you."

The next morning, when the last of the incense had burned down, the sickly, sweet smell was still just detectable under the animal stink of sex and sweat.  John stretched, relishing the ache in his legs and his abs.  He looked over at Rodney, who was flat on his belly and still looking pink against the red velvet even in the grey, morning light.  John landed a slap at the irresistible curve of ass right by his right hand.  Rodney just about levitated straight up off the bed.  John was still laughing when Rodney shoved him off on to the floor heaping imprecations on his head.


End file.
